HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (REDUX)
by Cady James
Summary: EDITED AND REPOSTED. David gets a surprise when trick-or-treating with his kids.


Title: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Author: Cady James.

Genre: Het.

Rating: ADULT.

Chapters: 1.

Categories: Family/Children, Holiday, Romance.

Pairing: Olivia Benson and David Haden.

Characters: Olivia Benson, David Haden, Cory Haden, Emily Haden, Amy, Jessica.

Summary: David gets a surprise when trick-or-treating with his kids.

Author Notes: Okay, Cory and Emily are David's kids with Amy, who has remarried, and Jessica is Amy's sister. Jessica lives in Olivia's building… And, BTW, those names are made up since we never got to know their real names because someone decided to break up a good thing. Also, this does take place during Halloween 2012. Thought of this before this whole Hurricane came around. So, for fanfic sake, the Hurricane doesn't exist. Disclaimer: _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ does not belong to me; neither do the characters. They belong to NBCUniversal and Dick Wolf, and one of the most amazing casts ever assembled on television.

SVUSVUSVU

"So, are you working tonight?" Nick Amaro asked his partner Olivia Benson as they walked down the hall toward the bullpen. It was Halloween and they had been slammed with the usual crazies. Nick had already dealt with some insane stuff – like an elderly woman who swears that her neighbor chopped up his wife and was using her corpse for a Halloween decoration. Nick investigated and discovered the bloodied "corpse" was the wife pretending to be dead for their haunted house party. Olivia had returned just a moment ago, checking up on a pedophile who was trying to disguise himself as - of all the lamest costumes in the world - a ghost, so he could give kids candy. Lame-O Ghost was in a holding cell for violating his parole and Liv was just getting ready for tonight.

"Nope. Not this year. I'm dressing up and handing out candy in my building. Haven't done it in a few years, but Cragen told me to take the night off. I can get dressed up in some costume and have fun for one night," she answered. "You?"

"Maria's got Zara in D.C. and she's going to send me pictures of the costume. It's a secret. I'm working tonight. So, what are you dressing up as?"

"A witch. It's simple, really. A hat, a stupid outfit and makeup. I don't really like being super scary; I can deal with that here." They looked at each other and smiled slightly. Things were still tense between them, since the issue with Cragen, Carissa, and Cassidy. Liv knew Nick was still skeptical of Cassidy and still held something against her for not letting him in on her relationship with David Haden.

Nick knew she was still wary of him. They were partners again, and they had each other's back, but the animosity was still there. He knew that Olivia and John Munch had a history with Brian Cassidy, but he still felt that they were blinded and not seeing that Cassidy may be a little dirty. Even though the case was over and done, and Cassidy had been recuperating from a gunshot wound set up by Ganzel, Nick still felt weird about him. He also didn't like being kept out of the loop on Liv's life. He didn't really know how she worked with her former partner – when it came to the personal stuff – but he should have known something. It might have helped them in some way.

Both detectives looked away from each other, realizing that what happened was in the past now, and they should get over it and move on. "Sorry you're not able to spend Halloween with your daughter," Liv finally stated as they entered the bullpen.

Nick shrugged. "It's not Christmas, so it's fine. Maria was overseas last year and didn't really get to see her on Halloween. So, I guess it's only fair that she gets this year with her mom."

Captain Cragen approached them and addressed Nick first. "What happened? Was the woman's claim true?"

"No, sir. Wife's fine and pretending to be a hacked up wife. It's for a haunted house they're doing. The elderly woman still insists that he's going to do the wife in soon," Nick answered.

Cragen turned to Olivia. "And, you?"

"Hear the moaning and groaning coming from the holding cell? Casper the Pedophile Ghost just couldn't help himself this year. He was wearing a sheet – with nothing under it, by the way – and in close proximity to small children with questionable candy. He's going to have his own ghouls to deal with when he gets back to Rikers. I had someone go down and sanitize the backseat of my Sedan. His sheet ran high on the way over. That's one Dum-Dum sucker I did not want to see," Liv explained. The three of them laughed.

"You heading out yet?" Cragen asked.

"Just getting my things and I'm gone."

SVUSVUSVU

A couple hours later, Olivia came out of her bedroom, all dressed and ready for the trick-or-treaters. She had found a pair of black and orange striped thigh-high stockings, and high-heeled black ankle boots. The closest she could find for a witch outfit was a slightly-slutty black dress that dipped a little low in the front and came with a garter belt… and, for some odd reason, a whip. She figured someone put it in there by mistake, but given the outfit's fit, Liv doubted that theory. The rest of her ensemble consisted of black eyeliner, black mascara, and black eye shadow, and bright red lip gloss… and a black pointy hat.

She went over to her kitchen and took out a large orange bowl, which was made to look like a pumpkin, with a black face painted on it. She reached up and grabbed the massive bag of candy from the top shelf of her cabinet; the reach causing her dress to hike up in the back, revealing the tops of the stockings, the garter belt on her left thigh, and just a peak of the black satin panties above it.

Olivia dumped the candy in the bowl, just in time for the first trick-or-treater to call out outside her door. She grabbed the bowl of candy and headed for the door. When she opened it, she found a small ghost in a pink bed sheet, a red power ranger, and a miniature NYPD officer.

"Hey, you're my first trick-or-treaters of the night! You guys get first dibs," she stated and crouched down to be at their level, being mindful of the short hem of her dress and making sure the kids didn't see anything they shouldn't see.

The pink ghost reached into the bowl and grabbed a Fun Size M&M's. She muffled a quiet thank you through the sheet and ran off. The power ranger and NYPD officer both pulled out a Fun Size Twizzlers and ran off without a thank you.

"You're welcome," Liv shouted after them and watched them disappear around the corner. No one else seemed to be around just yet. She shrugged, shut the door and went to plop down on her sofa, ripping open and eating a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup once she did.

About a half hour later, she had a nearly half-empty bowl in front of her and had seen several children in various – and very strange-looking - costumes. Since when did glitter and vampires go together, anyways? Olivia was aware of the whole Twilight fad, but never read a book or saw any of the films. She didn't get it, really.

SVUSVUSVU

Meanwhile, one floor down, two kids - a boy, about twelve, and girl, about seven or eight – ran inside an apartment, once the door had opened. The woman, who opened the door, moved aside to get out of their way and letting the two adults behind them in.

"Spending Halloween together, are you?" the woman who lived in the apartment asked as the kids disappeared into a bedroom.

"He wanted to take them trick-or-treating, and I wanted them to come here to see you, Jess," the other woman asked her sister. "You just moved to New York after being away for six years; the kids need to see you."

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica looked from her sister Amy to Amy's ex-husband, who was shifting uncomfortably. "What's your issue, Dave?"

"He's been like this since I pulled up," Amy replied and nudged him. "David, what's with you?"

"Nothing. Why this building? Of all the places close to home, you had to come here?" he asked.

"Yeah, so nice seeing you, too, Dave," Jess stated, moving into the kitchen and pulling out three glasses and poured an all-ready-opened bottle of wine into the glasses.

"It's David, Jessica. You know I don't like being called 'Dave.'"

Amy and Jess looked at each other and rolled their eyes and something popped into Jess's head. "You need to get laid… bad."

"I'm a grown man. I don't need to get laid," David replied and reached for a glass of the red wine and took a sip.

"When's the last time you were in a romantic… anything, with anyone?"

"Less than a year ago, he was in a relationship with a woman. Wouldn't tell me her name. You know, we decided to be friends after the divorce, so you'd think he'd tell me? No, of course not. Her name's a secret, her job's a secret. Started to think that he was making her up. Then they apparently broke up. I still don't know anything," Amy explained.

David set the glass down on the counter, just a little too hard. "You don't need to tell her the whole thing… especially when I never even told you the whole thing. I'm going to take the kids around the building." He headed toward the bedroom and came out seconds later with a pirate and a dark-haired Merida from the Disney-Pixar movie "Brave."

"Who are you supposed to be, Emily?" Jess asked the little girl.

"Merida from the movie," she answered.

"It's from that Disney movie 'Brave.' The costume came with a red wig, but it made her head itch," Amy explained further, sparing her sister of the confusion. She turned, just in time to see her ex getting the kids out the door. "Be careful!" The door shut and the sisters shrugged and drank.

SVUSVUSVU

David's son Cory decided he was too "mature" to be shouting "trick-or-treat" and let his little sister do it. Their bags were half-full when they reached the fourth floor – they had gone through the entire building, avoiding the floor. They had stopped at a few doors before turning a corner and headed over to only door in this hallway that had a trick-or-treating sign near it.

Emily rushed over and knocked and shouted, "Trick-or-treat!" Cory and David joined her a moment later and David froze. 4E. He knew who lived here, and got nervous. They hadn't seen each other since they broke up.

The door opened and Olivia appeared – all dolled up in a sexy witch costume. She was about to greet the trick-or-treaters when she saw David with them. "David?" she exclaimed softly.

David couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't just seeing Olivia, but seeing her in the current outfit she was wearing. He stopped himself from drooling and looked in her eyes, rather than her body. "Hi, Olivia."

She stood there for a moment, trying to collect herself. She hadn't expected to see him at her door, along with two trick-or-treaters. She took a calming breath before looking down at the two kids who were standing in front of him, looking up at her with an expectant and impatient look on their faces. "These are your kids?"

"Yeah. The cool cowboy here is my son Cory," David explained, putting a hand on top of his son's pirate hat. Then he fingered the little girl's dark hair, "And, this is my Emily."

Liv smiled at them. Emily looked like her father, and, despite the eye patch over one eye, Cory was the spitting image of his father. "I can see what you are, Cory, but…" she turned her attention to Emily. "Who are you supposed to be, sweetie?"

"Merida. From the movie," the little girl answered exasperated, as if the woman standing in front of her should have known.

Liv had no idea what she was talking about, but just decided to go with it. "Cool. Pretty." She glanced at the bowl. "You know what? I think I'm done handing out candy for the night, so open your bags." Both kids held their candy bags wide open for her and Olivia put half of the candy in Cory's bag, and the rest of the candy into Emily's. "There you go. Happy Halloween!"

Emily and Cory looked at her, their father, and then each other and looked like they had just won the lottery. "Sweet!" They started to walk away happy, but stopped when they realized their father wasn't coming. "Dad, come on!"

David still hadn't looked away from Olivia. Olivia just stared right back at him. But, both were snapped out of their reverie when his kids called out to him. David glanced over at them. "Listen, Cory, take your sister back to Aunt Jess's apartment. Tell your mom I'm talking to a friend upstairs. Okay?"

Cory sighed; he hated looking after his little sister. "Fine. Let's go, Em." The two kids disappeared around the corner, leaving the two alone.

"So, can I come in?" David asked.

Liv thought for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. "Umm… okay," she said slowly and stepped aside to let him in. Liv reached out and pulled the trick-or-treat sticker, that her landlord had given her for the night, off of the door and shut and locked her door. She wasn't entirely sure where this night was headed, but felt the need to lock the door anyway, just in case.

She turned around to see David standing on the other side of her kitchen counter. She wasn't sure if she should start talking to him yet and decided to quietly throw out the sticker and placed the candy bowl in a cabinet under the counter. But, when she came back up, David was still there and some kind of conversation had to take place. Compared to her outfit and his kids' outfits, David was dressed normally, so she decided on that; a neutral topic. "Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I hadn't planned on it. I was just going to take my kids trick-or-treating around the neighborhood, dressed like this. But, then my ex-wife's sister just moved into town and my ex wanted the kids to see her tonight, so she got me into coming with them and take them trick-or-treating in their aunt's apartment. She lives below, by the way. Not directly… I don't think. I just didn't feel the need to dress up," David explained and moved around the counter to see her in her full costume. "What about you?"

Olivia knew he was admiring her outfit again. She saw his reaction when she first opened the door. He couldn't take his eyes off of her body. And, he hadn't seen the garter belt part yet. She blushed at the thought. Who knew what was going to happen tonight, and she was already getting ahead of herself.

"I, uh… got the night off and decided to pass out candy. I figured I'd, at least, dress up. This was, kind of, all they had at the store," she responded and blushed some more. Liv doubted that David could see it; he wasn't looking at her face. "David?"

He looked up quickly and nearly got whiplash. "What?"

"You're staring."

David began moving closer to her. "Well, you're worth staring at," he stated and put his hands on her waist.

Olivia shivered at the contact. They hadn't touched each other since before breaking up. She didn't realize he could still affect her this way. It was enticing, and a little bit scary. "David, what's happening?"

He moved his right hand up and ran his fingers tenderly over her cheek. "I don't know, Liv," he spoke softly. "I just… miss you. Seeing you right now… I miss you."

Liv moved in closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. The physical contact startled her, but she made no move to back away. She missed him, too. So much. "David, I missed you, too."

They looked into each other's eyes and knew they were right where they belonged. Olivia leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his. The action caused the witch's hat to fall off her head, but neither one of them paid any attention to it.

David moved his arms back around her waist, while Olivia hooked her arms around his neck and pushed her body further into his, feeling the friction of arousal between them. They began moving away from the kitchen and headed toward the sofa.

David fell into a sitting position and Liv moved to straddle him. Despite the jeans he was wearing, he felt a strange material – other than her dress and stockings – against his thigh. Not wanting to break contact with her lips, David just used his hands to explore, and moved them down her legs until he reached the hem. Then he made his way under it. One leg was bare above the top of the stocking; the other leg was blocked partway up. His fingers explored and it felt like satin and lace and it went all the way around her thigh.

He separated from her lips and looked into hooded sexy brown eyes. "You wore a garter belt to give kids candy?" he asked, amused.

Olivia laugh was husky and filled with amusement and desire. "It came with the costume. I figured, why not? If you don't like it, I suggest you take it off," she responded and moved her lips back to his, giving him no chance for a reply.

Despite their positions, he managed to pull the material down her thigh, to her knee, but her knee was digging into the sofa cushion, and he had to leave it there.

Meanwhile, Liv's hands were busy as she peeled back his coat and slipped it over his shoulders. David pulled his arms out of the sleeves and went back to caressing the silky skin of her thighs. Olivia started unbuttoning David's dress shirt, revealing his white undershirt.

"I think you wear too much clothing," Liv mumbled against his lips.

David chuckled. "I didn't expect _this_ to happen when I got dressed and went over to my ex-wife's place." Olivia let go of his lips and let out a throaty laugh. It was the sexiest the sexiest noise he had ever heard. "God, I love the sound of your laugh!"

She laughed again and moved back to his lips. "Stop talking," she said and fused her lips to his and unbuttoned the final button on his shirt before pushing it over his shoulders. After he moved his arms out of the shirt sleeves, Liv pulled back, got off of him and stood up, holding her hand out to him. "Come on."

David took her hand and stood up and followed her to the bedroom.

SVUSVUSVU

About an hour later, Olivia and David were cuddled together in post-coital bliss under the covers of her blankets. Liv couldn't believe this was happening. She felt complete again; she just hoped this wasn't a one-night-stand or a temporary thing. Since their breakup, Liv felt like part of her heart had been ripped out. She knew she couldn't go through that again.

David lay there holding the love of his life in his arms. Her black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow were smeared around her eyes after their lovemaking caused her to sweat and shed tears. Despite that, she still looked sexy to him. Then again, Liv always looked a hell of a lot sexier after they made love.

It wasn't just sex to him; and he had no intention of making it a one-nighter, either. He knew he loved her from the beginning. It wasn't just her body – although, that was a happy bonus – that made him attracted to her, but her determination and strength. His favorite part was seeing her as compassionate, yet bad-ass Detective Benson. She could comfort victims one second, and break the balls of a rapist or pedophile the next. She was, to him, the perfect woman.

"What are you thinking about, David?" Liv asked, looking up at him with raccoon eyes.

He smiled down at her. "Well, first, that you are the sexiest raccoon I've ever seen."

"Huh?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes, babe. I think the sweat and your tears made your eye makeup smear. Now, you look like a sexy raccoon," he answered.

"Oh, God!" Liv exclaimed and rolled off of him to reach into her nightstand and grabbed a wet nap she kept next to a travel-size package of tissues and a mirror. When she looked at herself in the tiny mirror, she realized he was right. She looked like a raccoon. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It doesn't matter to me. You're still sexy," David stated in defense. Who knew smeared eye makeup bothered her? It wasn't like she was going out in public any time soon. "Don't worry; nobody else is going to see it."

"So? I don't want to look like a raccoon any time," Liv replied and cleared away all the makeup on her face. When she was done, she threw the wet nap away and replaced the mirror back in the drawer and returned to the warmth of David's arms, laying her head on his chest.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." They settled for a while, just reveling in their happiness. It was nice to feel like this again. To feel satisfied and happy and in love. That got feelings stirring again in Olivia. "David?"

"What?" he asked.

"What's happening? Where is this going?" she asked, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't say that this was only a one-night thing.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen tonight. And, I didn't think we'd ever be together again… I don't know. Do you want us to continue this?" he asked cautiously, not wanting his time with her to be a one-time-only deal.

"Yes, I do. Do you want this to continue?"

"Liv, I want to be with you… more than you know. And, it's not like we have a conflict to deal with anymore. I'm not the Bureau Chief of Conviction Integrity, nor am I the EADA. I've been working at a small law firm that helps victims of certain small crimes. Right now, that's the only one that'll take me. Once people hear why I resigned, they tend to look the other way. And, I didn't even do anything illegal or wrong. But, since I'm no longer working with Special Victims, technically there is nothing wrong with us seeing each other," David explained.

"I'm sorry you had to lose your job because of what happened," Olivia started.

"It's not your fault, Liv."

"I know, I know. Well, it was kind of my fault when I sent the wrong man to prison, which caused the DA to create the CIU and he made you head of it, therefore destroying our relationship. But, I know it's not my fault with what happened with Delia Wilson and Marvin Exley and Paula Foster. I'm just sorry that they managed to get you involved. So many innocent people got hurt… and killed," Olivia began and sighed. "You know what? It's in the past. I missed you so much, more than you even know. I want us to be together again. I don't care if everyone knows this time. I was so hurt when we broke up and, at the time, nobody except Bayard Ellis knew. Turns out, Nick knew from the beginning. Maybe it was because, for the first time since he met me, I was happy… and that's around the time you showed up in my life. Easy to connect the dots when he's my partner. But, I want to be happy again."

David pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I want us to be happy… together. I don't care who knows, either. You and me… this… I love you, Olivia."

Olivia's eyes watered as she stared at him. It was the first time he had ever said that to her. It was the first time in decades that she had felt this way about anyone, and she was beyond happy that he reciprocated those feelings. "David, I love you, too."

She moved on top of him and began kissing him and started to feel his arousal against her thighs. The contact caused both of them to moan in desire. David was ready to flip them over for another round of lovemaking when they heard the sound of something vibrating. Both looked at each other, confused.

David arched an eyebrow at her and she got his message and giggled. "You've got a dirty mind!" she exclaimed and thumped her forehead against his upper chest. She looked down onto the floor, then back up at David. "It's your pants!"

She rolled off to the side and laughed as David sat up and reached for his pants. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and saw that it was his ex-wife calling. He moved back to horizontal position and answered. "Hey, Amy."

Liv got quiet and tried to listen. David had mentioned one name earlier: Aunt Jess. She didn't know if that was David's sister or what. She knew that his ex-wife was with the kids and Aunt Jess, but he never said what the ex-wife's name was.

"Yeah, listen… About that…" he looked over at Olivia, who was staring at him with a curious look on her face. He knew she was trying to figure things out in her head. "You can take the kids home. I'll stop by tomorrow to pick up my car and stuff. I don't know what time, so… tell the kids I love them. Bye." David hung up and placed the phone on the nightstand on his side of the bed and turned back to Olivia. "My ex was wondering when I was going to be done talking to my 'friend'."

"Hmm… Last time I checked, we were done talking," Liv stated and pulled him on top of her. He rested onto her body and loved the feel of her flesh against his. It was the sexiest thing in the world.

They started kissing again, and Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around him and felt him hard against her. "See, I don't need a vibrator when I got you to keep me perfectly satisfied."

"Come here, sexy witch!" David attached his mouth to her neck and started nibbling. "I love you, Olivia Benson," he stated against her skin.

Olivia smiled, reveling in the feeling of his mouth, his body, and his words. "I love you, too, David." And they celebrated the rest of the night proving their love for each other.

SVUSVUSVU

**Even though this is being posted after midnight, and it's officially November… HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
